wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Occam's Razor
Occam's Razor is the fifth episode of the first series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood which was first broadcast on 24 September 2012. Summary It’s the full moon and Maddy's anxious about her first transformation, but also bursting with the energy that a full moon brings. The school are on a day trip to the historic isle of Lindesfarne, but Maddy and Rhydian are feeling cramped in the ancient stoney ruins and are not looking forward to spending the night in the den. Things only get worse though when Rhydian becomes injured, and unless they can find a solution fast, the pair will be forced to transform far from home. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The school is going on a field trip, and the day just so happens to coincide with Maddy's first full moon, although they are guaranteed to be back home by the time the moon is up. The class travels to the ancient stoney ruins, with both Rhydian and Maddy very hyperactive from the excess energy given off by the impending full moon. During the day Maddy and Rhydian have itchy feet and manage to ditch Tom and Shannon - much to Tom and Shannon’s annoyance. Tom thinks that Maddy and Rhydian must be dating, and Shannon, post fire, is convinced that Maddy is the beast. They decide the only way they are going to find out the truth is to stick to Maddy and Rhydian like glue. After Jimi throws Rhydian's bag on the roof, Rhydian climbs up on it to retrieve it and tries to show off. He makes a show of falling, pretending he's hurt, when really he just doesn't want to spend the full moon at Maddy's house. His plan somewhat backfires when this means that all of the class is stuck on the isle for the night. Maddy consults her parents and they tell her that both her and Rhydian need to be out of the village by 8:30, or they won't be able to keep the secret. This proves difficult with Shannon trying to keep tabs on Maddy, and Tom believing that Maddy and Rhydian are dating. Stuck on the isle with no way out, Rhydian and Maddy sneak out just before the full moon and Maddy transforms for the first time, the two of them running along the hills and shore. The next morning, Shannon, along with Rhydian and Tom, immediately go to The Three Ks room, where Maddy is supposed to be sleeping. When The Three Ks reply that Maddy has not been in the room all night, Shannon is sure that she has found her evidence that Maddy was elsewhere, meaning she is the beast they have been looking for. However, Shannon's victory is cut short when they leave the room and find Maddy walking down the hall with a pillow and blanket in her hands. When Shannon asks her where she was the night before, Maddy lies and says that she slept elsewhere, because there was no way she was rooming with The Three Ks. Shannon, dissapointed, says nothing, until Maddy says she smells food (specifically bacon) and goes down to have breakfast. Cast Main Cast *Aimée Kelly as Maddy Smith *Bobby Lockwood as Rhydian Morris *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Shannon Kelly *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Tom Okanawe Recurring Cast *Angela Lonsdale as Emma Smith *Marcus Garvey as Daniel Smith *Jonathan Raggett as Jimi Chen *Rachel Teate, Shorelle Hepkin, and Gabrielle Green as The Three Ks *Mark Fleischmann as Mr. Tim Jeffries Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Wolfblood